Bees
by Bittencupcake
Summary: What a silly little online game can cause. Or, Sherlock and Castiel find amusement in capturing bees with bubbles.


**Consider this my small break from Hypnotized. I've had this silly idea for weeks but writing Sherlock fanfiction is a bit difficult right now (gaining confidence).**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this silly little thing.**

**I do not own the characters nor the game they are playing.**

* * *

_**Bees**_

Mornings at 221 B Baker Street were usually filled with either an explosion or the sound of a violin playing. So, for John to find the kitchen free of any possible threat and the violin neatly placed in its case, it was strange. That of course, until he saw Sherlock on his usual chair, all his concentration in John's laptop.

"Were you in that position all night?"

Sherlock didn't answer, his finger moving fast across the mouse pad. John shrugged and was about to proceed for his morning routine when he heard it, it was a soft piano tune and the sound effect of a… pop?

"Sherlock? What are you doing"

Once again, Sherlock didn't answer, at least until a few minutes later when he turned to see at John "Amusing me with some sort of childish online game since there is nothing else to do for now" he looked back at the screen and from what John could see Sherlock had started a new game.

"Right"

"Which is illogical" Sherlock said after some minutes "Catching bees with bubbles, it makes no sense John"

"If you say it is an illogical game, why are you still playing it?"

"No cases, my experiments seem to be in a 'on hold' state, do pay attention John I had just said it a moment ago"

"Right, tea?" he asked even if he already knew the answer. Sherlock didn't reply, instead having his attention focused on the screen and the yellow square with animated bees flying from side to side.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

This was not exactly how Dean wanted to spend his evening. He had been patiently waiting for Cas to change the screen of the laptop, to look for something else. Instead, the former angel was smiling and moving the mouse from one side to another, forming bubbles in some silly computer game.

"Sam, what the hell did you do?" he groaned at his brother "He's been with that thing for hours!"

"Nothing" Sam scoffed "You told me to show him how to use the computer and the guy found the site himself"

"But bees? Really Sam? He's been playing that game for a long time already and the music is driving me crazy already!"

Sam snorted; Dean could overreact whenever he wanted to "The music is not that bad and what do you want me to do? Take it away from him? He's happy with it!"

Dean groaned; he knew it was going to be a lost cause. But seeing Cas so thrilled about something was a nice change. But catching bees with bubbles? Who thought of that?

"Alright, fine" Dean exclaimed "Let him play, the battery will run out sooner or later" and with that he retreated back to his room. He could use some sleep away from the constant repetitive piano melody.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

To say this was an obsession was understandable. John had seen amused how Sherlock had kept playing the game (how did he even find it in first place?) but now with a more determinate expression and if John could dare to add, competitive.

"Do you keep a score or something?"

"Apparently, yes" Sherlock mumbled, John was surprised "Yet this person is adamant into trying to surpass me and I will not let that happen"

John had to hold back a laugh "Is that why you texted Mycroft?"

"I needed to be sure it wasn't some type of hack in the game"

"Sherlock, you demanded him to investigate who 'CAS' is"

"Your point?" Sherlock caught two bees in one bubble.

"I don't have one" John smiled "But it is amusing to see you so focused on what you previously called a childish game"

Sherlock snorted, typing his initials once again in the high score tabs.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"Cas?" Dean walked towards table, what time was it now? "What the… are you still playing?"

Cas didn't answer, didn't even notice Dean's presence until it was just a couple of centimeters besides him, and even with that, he just nodded and pressed the 'play again' button on the screen.

"Damn Cas, if this was going to happen I should have never told Sam to show you how to use the Internet"

"No Dean you don't understand" Cas finally spoke "I have to defeat this _SH_ person's high score record" he moved the mouse fast to grab two bees in one bubble,.

Dean sighed; he knew it was going to be difficult to convince Cas to get out of it so might as well give him the privilege this time. After all, it was just a silly computer game.

"Fine, how high is it?" he leaned closer but gaped surprised when he saw the high score tabs "Holy shit Cas! You two have covered that list already!"

"Every time I succeed this person appears again with a higher score" Dean turned to the former angel and… wait a minute, was Cas pouting? "I am not giving up on this Dean; I need to have the highest score for the bees"

"Right…" Dean passed a hand down his face; it was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**If you are curious to know, the game is called Bubble Bees and you can find it in the website of Orisinal. I love that game and I always thought of Castiel and Sherlock when I play it now.**


End file.
